No Greater Tale of Woe
by jayJ530
Summary: Carrying out Order 66 had consequences, espescially for a certain jedi and clone.


The night that Order 66 went out, Rex marched on the Jedi Temple along with the rest of the 501st. He tried not to think about what he was doing; tried not to think that some of the jedi he was shooting down were probably close to the same age as Ahsoka had been when he first met her. He had his orders and it was his duty to follow them.

But in the days that followed, Rex couldn't erase the images of that night from his mind. In his dreams he heard the jedi's dying cries; saw the way their bodies crumpled to the floor after he riddled them with blaster fire. He dreamed of Ahsoka on some far away planet being shot down by her squadron. '_Why Rex?'_ she would cry. '_Why is this happening?'_

He never had an answer for her.

He stopped sleeping, even stopped eating. He noticed the concerned looks his brothers gave him, but couldn't bring himself to care. He realized that he didn't care about anything anymore.

One day he found himself sitting on his bunk staring at a blaster pistol cradled in his hands. _I'm so sorry kid_, he thought. He slowly brought the pistol to the side of his head. _But don't worry – I'll never betray you again_.

* * *

It had taken a long time for Ahsoka to make her way to Coruscant; traveling in disguise on any ship she could get passage. She had heard about Anakin's fall; how he was now Darth Vader. A part of her yearned to see her old master again. She wanted desperately to have a chance to reason with him and perhaps turn him from his new path. She knew that there was no point in even trying such a thing though. Anakin had made his choice and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it.

But Anakin was not the reason she was returning to Coruscant. Ahsoka knew that Rex must have been involved in the brutal slaughter of so many of the jedi on that fateful night and that more than likely he was still helping to kill more of her brethren. As much as Ahsoka wanted to hate him for what he was doing, she couldn't. Rex was only following orders – he had no real choice in the matter.

She had come to Coruscant to find him. Because maybe if he saw her again, if she could just speak with him, then maybe she could convince him that there could be more to life than following orders.

Ahsoka entered the clone barracks and reached out with the force trying to locate Rex. She sensed someone behind her and spun, igniting her lightsaber, to face them. A trooper that she recognized almost immediately as Denal was standing with his blaster drawn and pointed at her.

"What do you think you're doing here jedi?" he asked.

The question was thrown out almost casually, but there was an edge in his voice that made Ahsoka flinch. She eyed him warily.

"Where's Rex?" she asked, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Denal's tone grew darkly humorous. "You're too late jedi. He's already done your work for you."

Ahsoka frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ahsoka could feel the intensity of the clone's glare even through his helmet. "He's dead you di'kut," he growled. "He killed himself."

Ahsoka felt herself go numb. Rex was dead? No, that couldn't be right. _No_,_ no, __**no**_.

She sensed others approaching. Denal glanced quickly at the other troopers then returned his eyes to her.

"Give it up jedi. There's no escape for you now," he told her.

There were five of them, crowding her in from all sides. Ahsoka shifted slightly, settling into a fighting stance. Her hands tightened their grip on her lightsaber as she considered her options. The clones raised their blasters and took aim.

And just like that, Ahsoka shut off her lightsaber and closed her eyes. _In death, all become one with the Force_, she thought. In death nothing could keep her and Rex apart.

The shriek of blaster fire filled the air. Ahsoka fell to the ground, a peaceful smile on her face.

_I'm coming Rex_, she thought as she felt the life draining from her body. _We'll be together soon_.

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about _Romeo and Juliet_ and this story just came to me.

Oh and di'kut is mandalorian for idiot, moron, ect.


End file.
